monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Barioth
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Tundra, Polar Sea, Snowy Mountains, Arctic Ridge, Frozen Seaway, Polar Field, Hoarfrost Reach, Guiding Lands, Fortress Ruins, Yilufa Snowy Mountains, Glacial Valley |Monster Size = 2580.91 cm 1888.47 cm |Monster Relations = Frozen Barioth, Sand Barioth, Nargacuga, Fiercewater Nargacuga, Silverwind Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Lucent Nargacuga, Blinking Nargacuga |Generation = Third }} Description}} Barioth is a Flying Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter 3. Physiology Barioth is a quadrupedal Flying Wyvern, with a head that resembles a saber-toothed cat. Its body is mostly covered with icy white plates and spikes along its neck, spine, and tail. Its face features two massive, curved tusks of an amber coloration. Its forelegs are longer and more powerful than its back legs, with deadly spikes along its wings, as well as three large claws. Barioth's tail is forked and ridged with spikes Behavior and Abilities Barioth is highly aggressive and territorial. It will attack any hunter that enters its domain. It will eat Popo or Anteka when fatigued. When in rage, Barioth's eyes will turn red. Barioth can move quickly and attack wildly, presenting a challenge even to experienced hunters. Barioth uses its fangs and claws to slide around on the ice making it hard to keep up with. It is able to slide its tail to its side and wield it in a club-like fashion, which can cause the Iceblight status. It can use its claws and wings for a homing glide attack from the sky on unsuspecting prey. It is capable of producing a wind blast; Barioth will spit out an icy ball that will create a powerful tornado. If caught in this tornado, the hunter will be inflicted with the Snowman Status effect. However, this wind blast will not work while Barioth is fatigued. Barioth can and will perform side jumps and dodges, similar to other Pseudo wyverns. Habitat Barioth inhabits icy areas such as the Tundra or the Snowy Mountains, where the roaming herbivores on which it preys are large and plentiful. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter 3 (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Portable 3rd * Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online * Monster Hunter Stories * Monster Hunter Spirits * Monster Hunter Explore Game Data MH3 Element/Status Effectiveness For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Barioth info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. | width="15" | | align="center" valign="top" | |} MHP3rd Element/Status Effectiveness Information is taken from mhp3rd.net MH3U Damage Effectiveness Source: BradyGames Guide MHWI Damage Effectiveness |Water = |Thunder = |Ice = |Dragon = |Poison = |Sleep = |Paralysis = |Blast = |Stun = }} Item Effectiveness Materials For monster carves and materials, see Barioth Carves Equipment For more information, see Barioth Equipment In-Game Description Other Non-Subspecies Forms Frozen Barioth Main Article: 'Frozen Barioth''' A Variant of Barioth that appears in Monster Hunter Explore. Gallery ''For more images, see Barioth Photo Gallery MHWI-Barioth Screenshot 001.jpg MHWI-Barioth Screenshot 002.jpg MHWI-Barioth Screenshot 003.jpg MHWI-Barioth Screenshot 004.jpg MHWI-Barioth Screenshot 005.jpg Notes Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Flying Wyverns Category:Ice Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Snowman Category:MH3 Monsters Category:MHP3 Monsters Category:MH3U Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:Frontier Monsters Category:MHO Monsters Category:MHST Monsters Category:MHXR Monsters Category:Large Flying Wyverns Category:MH3 Large Monsters Category:MHP3 Large Monsters Category:MH3U Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters